superbeardbrothersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past
The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, known as Zelda no Densetsu: Kamigami no Triforce (ゼルダの伝説 神々のトライフォース Zeruda no Densetsu: Kamigami no Toraifōsu, lit. "The Legend of Zelda: The Triforce of the Gods") in Japan, is a 2D action-adventure video game developed and published by Nintendo for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System video game console. It is the third installment in The Legend of Zelda series and was released in 1991 in Japan and 1992 in North America and Europe. Shigeru Miyamoto and his team were solely responsible for this game's development. The plot of A Link to the Past focuses on Link as he travels on a journey to save Hyrule, defeat Ganon and rescue the seven descendants of the Sages. A Link to the Past uses a 3/4 top-down perspective similar to that of the original The Legend of Zelda, dropping the side scrolling elements of Zelda II: The Adventure of Link. A Link to the Past introduced elements to the series that are still commonplace today, such as the concept of an alternate or parallel world, the Master Sword and other new weapons and items. Released to critical and commercial success, A Link to the Past was a landmark title for Nintendo and is widely considered today to be one of the greatest video games of all time. A Link to the Past has sold over 4 million units world wide and has been ported to both the Game Boy Advance (with slight changes) and the Virtual Console for the Wii and Wii U. These ports were very popular and contributed to the overall success of the game. The Completionist Uploaded on November 25th, 2011 on ThatOneVideoWebsite, coinciding with PeanutButterGamer's Zelda Month, Jirard completed A Link to the Past ''for the eighth episode of The Completionist. This episode also happened to be on Black Friday, however, as the first Black Friday episode, Jirard didn't complete a brand-spankin'-new game. Jirard states right off the back that he prefers A Link To The Past over Ocarina of Time. He gives major praise to the presentation and gameplay, particularly for expanding on those of the original The Legend of Zelda, rather then Zelda II. He is also fond of the variety in NPCs, giving particular attention to one under a bridge that he claims looks like E.T. Super Beard Bros. Uploaded on April 26th, 2014, ''A Link to the Past was the first let's play episode of the reboot. The first episode starts off strong, giving the viewers a bit of backstory of Jirard. Episodes #Child Actors #Why Are You Came? #Quetch Fest #Fish That Suck Fish #The Bridge Glidge #Ganon's Secret Base (Episode 6) #The Flute and The Fairy #The Water Temple #Packages of Bones #The Moth and the Maiden #Ice Kappa # Link to the Palp # Turtle Rock Lobster #Ganon's Secret Base (Episode 14) #The Finale! (A Link to the Past) Trivia *This is the first let's play series that does not have the game's official art, but instead a drawing by SomeThomas. * Jirard would later to a partial versus of the game with Let's Player Josh Jepson. However, only three episodes of this versus have been uploaded, and it has likely been abandoned before completion. Category:The Completionist Category:The Completionist Episode Category:New Super Beard Bros. Category:A Link to the Past Category:Super Nintendo Category:Complete It! Category:The Completionist: New Game Plus